


【海姬】嗜吻症 / Addiction to kiss

by Fuzzylight



Category: Love Live! - Fandom, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, the first kiss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzylight/pseuds/Fuzzylight
Summary: the addiction to kiss





	【海姬】嗜吻症 / Addiction to kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 试水again  
> 是的，还是我  
> 会把我写过的cp里我最喜欢的一篇给放上来

嗜吻症

2018年7月3日  
14:38

怎么了？

西木野真姬问。

就……

园田海未抿起唇，目光束在面前女孩身上一触又移走，支支吾吾扭扭捏捏倒腾出几个别扭的小字。

我想你吻我。

园田海未说。

 

西木野真姬脸色瞬间就像浆果熟透后从枝头落下的前夕，手脚都不知道放在哪里，呼哧呼哧地干咳着别过头，目光躲闪。  
是在开玩笑吗，可是眼中认真的神色却又不似作假。原本被委顿安妥的细小心思被这闪烁的言辞挑起，信手捻着鬓角碎发的手都不由得停下，眉眼都染着害羞的绯红。

园田海未敛羞垂眼，假装只是不在意地随口一提，红色早已泛上耳根，与蓝发长相辉映。

可哪有人会给好朋友提这种奇奇怪怪的要求的？她也不知道这是怎么回事，就莫名地道出了真心。  
大抵是生病了，在前几天意识到自己的异样时她心底思量，只想凭着坚韧毅力好好忍过这不适感。但其实没有任何不适的地方，除了总想要吻她。  
最好肌肤相缠，额头相抵，唇齿相依。想要更近一点，接近时的气流都是交织的绵密情愫，眸中暗藏的思慕一抟抟成天边洁白的飞鸟，闭眼都是烙进心里炽热的红，不停翻卷跳跃的火焰——那女孩是她掌心心尖的一拢火，炽热明丽。  
那欲念仿佛是从她被束缚的固有形象的枷锁中挣脱的魔鬼，在每一次她与她对上视线时候蛊惑叫嚣。  
之前的日子还能堪堪忍住，可是现在——  
只剩她们两个人的音乐教室，钢琴的尾音还未完全落下，一个人坐在钢琴面前另一个人坐在旁边。园田海未自认算是个克制的人，多出的每一分情绪都能敛得安稳，可目光还是细细密密的，流露出一点温润的情愫，像是清晨的露水，日出前才出现了那么一小会，看见那女孩明媚的笑颜和转过来的视线，就悄无声息地隐去行迹。

真姬？

真姬。

真姬……

她低声唤她，直到那思索中女孩疑惑地看向她。

怎么了？

西木野真姬问。

就……

园田海未抿起唇，目光束在面前女孩身上一触又移走，支支吾吾扭扭捏捏倒腾出几个别扭的小字。

我想你吻我。

她一口气说完，脸色酡红，一往无前的气势像个赴死的武士。

心腔里的一捧血如对面女孩子的脸色发色一样炽热，心里一番滚搅已经沸腾，就像她第一次尝试喝汽水时液体在口腔里温和的爆炸。秒针哒哒地响，沉默让她面上还是勉强维持无波，慢慢地牵出一点竭力维持的笑意。

抱歉，这样突兀的要求很让你烦恼为难吧？对不起，我，我先……

海未……？

西木野真姬脸上绯红尚未褪去，她并不是不善表达不善辩解，而是因为现在面对的是心底倾慕的前辈的索吻。她只能支支吾吾干巴巴地叫出对方的名字，和高年级争辩时的勇气不知道被她抛在了哪个抽屉的角落里。

抱歉。

前辈仍在低头道歉，即使看不见表情西木野真姬也知道她一定是一副泫然又坚忍的模样。心头上漫起的气躁慢慢化成绕指柔，她微微扬起下巴，素不遮锋芒的眼角眉梢都是千般温柔万般害羞，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔。

倒，倒也不是不可以。

园田海未本对方才魔怔的自己已经不抱希望，甚至做好了对方会一去不回头的准备。冷不防地听到细若蚊蚋的声音，她抬眼看见西木野真姬害羞的视线黏在黑白琴键上，紫色的眼瞳波光潋滟，像是夜尽天明春风带雨，又似含苞的蔷薇瓣子上将坠而坠的水滴。  
她不由得抿起唇，支棱起胳膊慢慢慢慢地朝害羞地女孩子边挪去。  
蝉拉长的嗓子止于玻璃窗的遮挡，阳光横冲直撞，投射的影子止步于此，暗自窥伺。

那可是她，或者说她们的初吻，青涩恋爱的承载，晦暗心绪的释放，轻盈又甜美，覆盖过阳光与青草地。  
园田海未开始贪恋那温软了，不去理会欲念或是不适感的褪去如潮水，只分出一小缕心神凝视着唇前女孩子轻颤的睫羽。她满心满眼都还是炫目的火红，烧灼到四肢，火焰跳动，心腔唇舌的温暖总不可欺。

一分钟，或者没有一分钟，还是更长？

 

我病了，你可能要离我远些。

园田海未偏着头，手指绞成一团——那修长的指尖方才明明才搭在西木野真姬的肩上，甚至暗暗地伸向颈后拉近她们的距离——而一吻结束就赶紧抽开，仿佛她自己是什么了不得的病原体，无孔不入的空气与翩跹游走的视线就是传播这无名之患的最大帮凶。

西木野真姬深深看着那神色复杂的女孩子，眼睛里翻涌着各种复杂情绪，眉心不自觉蹙起，一时说不出话来，最后只低下头拉过那逃开的手，克制地吻在园田海未的手背上，居然有种虔诚的意味。呼吸洒在皮肤，湿润柔软的唇印在手背只几秒，太轻又太重，只浅浅一笔划过表面，却扎实砸在心尖。  
园田海未一时居然说不上是什么感觉，有些生气又有些委屈，有些愧疚还有些心疼，万般滋味挨个滚过心头尝了个够。

我生病了，她说，你应该离我远一点。

当然不，西木野真姬似乎恢复了伶牙俐齿，拒绝得十分果断，我就在这里。

园田海未脑子里负面情绪一下子跑开了。也是，她疏忽到难受到已经忘记了西木野真姬就是这么固执执着的人。心田一朵一朵的小花纷然绽放，不似夏天倒像繁花似锦的春天。  
她轻轻点了点头，作为回复。

第二天是周末，直到周一园田海未才意识到自己的那种欲望似乎不翼而飞了。她脚步都不由得加快，想要小跑又克制地敛起脚步，匆匆地朝音乐教室而去。她很笃定西木野真姬在那里，因为直觉或是什么其他的东西。  
走到门口她听到一声极其不和谐的音调，嘈杂刺耳，像是夹杂在德彪西乐曲中间的乌鸦。她着急地伸手推开门，西木野真姬听到声响回过头来，脸色有些微妙，左手悬在在半空中，右手还搭在琴键上微微发颤，额头甚至都冒出了丝丝缕缕的汗。园田海未看着她，本来想说的话又咽回肚子里。

 

海未。

西木野真姬说。

我想你吻我。

你得吻我。


End file.
